


Little Gifts

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Being good for Danny is an exercise in self-control and responsibility for Claude.





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeenell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenell/gifts).



_ Danny: 8 pm _

 

Claude never thought that such a simple, innocuous message would set his pulse racing, but it does. 8 pm. Just enough time to get through team dinner and make an excuse to head back to his room. Thankfully, they’ve got an early flight tomorrow, so no one will think it too strange that he wants to go to bed early but still. There’s a risk that someone could come knocking, wanting to spend time with their captain or needing advice and Claude knows the team comes first, before the nagging ache between his legs. The thought of having to ice himself, to put off coming for even  _ longer _ than he already has makes him want to whine, but he swallows it back. He’ll do it, if it comes to that; he just hopes that it doesn’t. 

 

As expected, several of the guys rib him about being old, but a couple of the married guys head out when he does. Radko and Andrew bid Claude goodnight when they split up at the elevator, and - with a guilty sigh of relief - Claude lets the door lock behind him. He has just enough time to change into sleepwear and run through his bedtime routine before he needs to set up the laptop. Danny calls at 8 on the dot, and Claude can feel a shiver slip down his spine at the gentle smile that greets him when he picks up. 

 

“Clo. Right on time. Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” Claude mumbles, face heating. It always feels odd, when Danny thanks him, but he can’t deny he likes the appreciation. 

 

Danny asks him about the trip and the game, listening intently to Claude’s answers. He’s thorough in answering Claude’s, even though he’d been home two days ago, finally ending a short ramble about the dogs with a soft laugh. Claude realizes then he’d been fidgeting, the laptop shifting every time he moved. 

 

“It’s okay, Claude,” Danny reassures him before Claude can apologize. “You’ve waited a long time, and you’ve been good for me, hm?” 

 

“Yes, Danny.” He had, not handling his caged cock more than absolutely necessary and keeping it on as long as possible when he wasn’t on the ice. 

 

“That’s good, Claude. Thank you. Why don’t you take your clothes off for me?” Claude knows he has to be bright red, now, stripping out of his shorts and tee. He settles cross-legged on the bed, but Danny tsks at him as soon as he does. “Let me see, Claude.” 

 

Unfolding his legs, Claude rests his feet on either side of the laptop, closing his eyes for a moment. It’s always a lot, feeling this exposed, but Danny never scolds him for taking time to settle himself. Instead, he waits for Claude to look at him again before speaking. 

 

“Does it hurt?” This is only the second time Danny’s made Claude wait this long, and the curiosity and concern is clear in his voice. 

 

“No. It’s - I ache. But it doesn’t hurt.” 

 

“Mmm. Go ahead, take it off.” 

 

Unhooking the chain from around his neck, Claude slips the key free and carefully unlocks the cage. He slips it off, not touching his cock more than he needs to, but he starts to harden anyway. Without laying a hand on himself, Claude gets most of the way to hard out of sheer frustration and the arousal that’s built from Danny’s eyes on him. 

 

“You are desperate, aren’t you?” 

 

Breathing out shakily, Claude nods his head. He is. He can feel the want under his skin, and he knows Danny can see it; there’s no point in denying it now matter how embarrassing it is. 

 

“It’s okay, cher. You’ve been so patient. Go ahead, touch yourself.” Claude obeys, wrapping his fingers lightly around his dick, but he doesn’t move. Instead, he bites his lip and takes a slow breath in. “What is it, Clo?” 

 

“I’m - Danny. I’m not going to last.” 

 

“That’s alright. You don’t have to. Go ahead.” 

 

It’s embarrassing, really, how fast Claude comes. He only lasts a handful of strokes before he’s biting his lip, trying not to cry out as he splatters his stomach with come. His balls still ache, and Claude thinks he might be able to come again given half a chance. 

 

“Better?” Danny asks softly. 

 

“Y-yes?” Claude doesn’t mean to sound unsure, but he’s stuck in a daze, barely remembering to pull his hand away before he gets himself in trouble. He’s still hard, just less persistently so. His cock rests in the mess he made of his belly, and Danny gives him a few moments to come down. 

 

“Would you like to come again, Claude?” 

 

“May I?”

 

Danny smiles, pleased. “So polite. Yes, you may.” 

 

Settling more comfortably amongst the pillows, Claude pets his dick with his fingers, using his come to slick himself up. He can feel that the orgasm is there if he wants to chase it, but he takes his time instead; it’s been a while since he’s been allowed to touch himself and the facade of control is nice. Rolling his balls in his palm, Claude finally gives up his tease, gripping his cock and stroking steadily. He closes his eyes and tries not to rush, feeling the orgasm build slowly. 

 

Claude opens his eyes, shivering when he meets Danny’s eyes. He can see Danny’s arm moving, a sure sign that he’s jerking himself off. That sends a thrill through Claude, and he bites his lip, hips arching up. 

 

“Danny,” he gasps, wanting permission even if Danny hadn’t told him to ask. “Danny, please?” 

 

Breathlessly, Danny moans. “Such a good boy, Clo. You can come.” 

 

Whining quietly, Claude does, fisting his cock in short jerks near the head as his body locks up tight. He can hear Danny groan and curse, a sure sign that he got his, too, but Claude’s head is buzzing too much for him to do more than pant at the ceiling. 

 

Danny’s face is flushed pink when Claude manages to sit back up, a pleased smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. Claude slides off the bed and pads to the bathroom to clean up, shivering a little when he puts the cage back in place. He puts the key back around his neck before going back to Danny. 

 

“You didn’t have to,” Danny murmurs. 

 

“Is it weird that I want to? I want to be good for you.” It’s embarrassing to admit, but there’s a need in his belly that has nothing to do with lust. 

 

“Oh Claude. You are good for me already. But no, it isn’t weird at all. I’m grateful, to have such a good sub.” 

 

Shifting awkwardly under the tender words, Claude ducks his head. He’s glad when Danny gradually shifts the attention from him, turning it back towards more idle chatter that settles Claude back in his bones. He curls up on his side, dragging the laptop around so he can still see Danny until he starts to nod off.

 

“Sleep, Claude. I love you.” 

 

“Love you, too,” Claude mumbles. He shuts the laptop, managing to move it to the bedside table before pulling the blankets up and falling asleep. 


End file.
